


Breaking It In

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a way to fix his mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking It In

Title: Breaking It In  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry finds a way to fix his mistake.  
Word Count: 300  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: No spoilers.  
A/N: Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) challenge: #3: “Well, that’s not _exactly_ what I had in mind...”  
My first time participating in these challenges. :)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Breaking It In

~

“Potter! I’m going to kill you!”

Harry closed his eyes as the scream echoed throughout the house.

“Merlin, what now?” he muttered under his breath, getting up from his chair to go and see what had Draco in a snit now.

“Did you even _check_ whose order you were picking up?”

Draco was in full rant by the time Harry arrived at their bedroom door, but he was not visible when Harry entered the room.

“Draco?” he called. “What’s wrong? Are the robes not what you ordered?”

Draco’s clearly angry voice came from the closet. “Obviously you got the order wrong,” he growled. “Look!”

With that, he stepped out and Harry’s mouth fell open, his shocked gaze taking in Draco, clad in a short, pleated, green skirt that rode low on his hips yet managed to display an amazing amount of Draco’s long legs. Harry swallowed heavily.

“You did say you wanted to be more adventurous in your wardrobe choices,” Harry managed, quite proud that he’d managed a complete sentence, what with all the blood in his body currently being directed elsewhere.

“Well that’s not _exactly_ what I had in mind,” Draco said, rolling his eyes as he gestured towards the skirt. He spun around, craning to try to get a look at the back of his outfit in the full-length mirror that was propped up in the corner.

Harry groaned softly. The skirt was even shorter in the back, showing the barest tempting curve of Draco’s arse, and when Draco bent over slightly, Harry swore his trousers were going to explode.

“Well, you’ll have to take it back,” Draco said.

Harry stalked forward, pushing Draco up against the wall. “Maybe in a while,” he murmured, smiling when Draco’s eyes widened. “Let’s break it in first.”

~


End file.
